Closer
by irina67
Summary: While Elsa is all busy with the queen's duties, Anna's need for attention brings her in the royal study. ELSANNA. Incest theme.


**Hello everybody! **

**This is my first attempt to write anything about Frozen. I am still not sure if I am going to keep it a one-shot or add more chapters in the future. While I am not a usual fan of incest, I find the Elsanna pairing very attractive, so I got this idea and it was tormenting me for quite some time until I decided to write it.**

**I must admit it's quite light reading, but I had plenty of fun writing it x3 I hope I got the characters right. Also, I don't have any beta and English is not my native language, so please try to ignore any errors you might find. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are all property of Disney.**

**Warnings: Incest. If you do not tolerate feelings and/or actions between siblings DON'T proceed further.**

**That's all! I hope you like it and please post a review to tell me your opinion! Have fun reading! **

**Closer**

"Do you ever wonder why you have magic?" Anna had both her elbows on the desk, her head supported on her hands as she stared at Elsa sitting opposite of her. Elsa who was practically surrounded by books and piles of documents, bookshelves with all kinds of tomes, old and new, thick and slim on her background.

"Oh, I don't know." The blonde replied, putting the feather pen back in the ink bottle and neatly rolling up the map that was spread over the desk. "I guess it's just another part of my charm." she teased and stood up, placing the roll together with other similar ones on the shelf behind her.

"Weird, don't you think?" Anna asked again. "Not that I think you're weird!" she hurried to explain. "But it's not exactly common to be able to freeze everything around you whenever you're upset, right?"

"I guess." The queen said casually and returned to the desk carrying a thick tome. "At least we don't know anyone else who can. Maybe there are others like me."

Anna's gaze fell on the new book that Elsa was opening and scowled. "More work? Aren't you tired of it? We have been sitting in here for hours!"

"Weren't you the one who insisted on keeping me company while I work?" Elsa said playfully. "Well, if you changed your mind-"

"No!" Anna cut her off and Elsa's grin grew even wider as Anna's face started taking a deep shade of red. There was something about Anna's embarrassed face that Elsa adored. She simply couldn't get enough of it. She loved teasing her sister, especially when they were alone together, not wanting to share Anna's adorable blush with anyone else.

"I couldn't wait all day for you to finally finish with it!" the ginger head girl added. "Is it so bad to want to spend some time with you?" Anna looked away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Besides, I wanted to see what keeps you so occupied."

There was a very disturbing feeling torturing Anna lately, seeing how Elsa was spending so much time apart of her. After Hans was sent away and summer was restored in Arendelle Anna expected at least to spend most of the day with her sister, catching up for everything they missed out. Sadly, her expectations were never satisfied, especially when Elsa kept working like a maniac. And then there was the curiosity. What could possibly be so important to keep Elsa busy for so long, locked in her study? It had been totally humiliating, but Anna had reached the point where she was jealous even of these ancient dusty books that Anna's hands touched; lucky things that had the privilege of enjoying Elsa's presence on a daily basis.

"And? What do you think about it?" Elsa was utterly amused about her sister's complains. It had been a fresh air of joy to have her with her that morning in the study. Constantly approving documents and studying maps and century old laws could be dull and tiring sometimes. Not that she had managed to work much today though. While her concentration was her strong feature, when Anna was there, only her presence was enough to blow everything into pieces, monopolizing her thoughts and her mind.

"It's so boring! How can you stay focused for so long?" Anna's words hid a hint of admiration for her older sister who was all so focused, so dedicated in her role as a queen and her duty to the people. There were times that she secretly imagined how happy she would have been if Elsa would have shown her half the zeal she showed for the rules and contracts and these books that Anna could hardly carry around, let alone study them.

But that was Elsa. She combined gorgeous looks with brilliant brain, the dedication and the hard working with such a kind and warm heart that it was impossible to process how she could be one to handle ice and snow.

"Don't forget that all I ever did was stay in my room and study. Or practice self-control. 'Conceal, don't feel' dad used to call it." Elsa's expression turned gray for a moment, as if a large cloud had just passed over her fine characteristics, her look became distant. "I used to be very good at it." she murmured, talking to herself more than to Anna, recalling all these moments that she had spent alone, feeling helpless and guilty.

Anna's arms brought her back to the world when they wrapped around her in a gesture of comfort, Anna standing behind the queen and leaning over her, taking her in a warm embrace. Elsa hadn't even notice the redhead getting up and approaching her, so lost she was in her own thoughts, her mind sailing away to times of loneliness and abandon.

"These days are over Elsa." Anna's voice was soft and soothing. "You are free now and you have me. I won't ever leave you alone again." Elsa brought her hands over Anna's arms and held her, smiling with content. Yes, she had Anna. Until someone snatches her away though, someone like Kristoff. And one day the princess will appear in front of her older sister and queen, just like she did back then, on the coronation day, asking for her blessing…

"And I will make sure you will get to do everything you never got around to do till now." Anna declared all confidence.

"Like trying to convince me to stop working and go out to have fun with you?" the blonde turned another page of the book, as if she had paid any attention to it all that time.

"Definitely! I mean look outside! It's such a nice day! How can you sit here when you know that there's a whole world to explore out there? I certainly wouldn't and let's not forget that I wasn't the one who spent almost all my life locked up." Not really having intended to say, that she blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok. I know you didn't." Elsa gave a small smile when her curiosity kicked in. "Were you always restless like that? I don't remember much you know. From the time we used to live together."

"Mom always said that I was acting like all the chairs had pins and needles. I was a bit more energetic than any usual kid, I suppose." Anna grinned and straightened her body up, her fingers fiddling with Elsa's blonde braid. "Poor mum and dad, they had to send guards searching for my hideout almost every day. But I always found a new one."

"Poor indeed." Elsa smirked. "I was the exact opposite. An obeying silent child, always did as I was told." The queen said. "Isn't it weird? We hardly know each other, even if we are sisters. It's like we are complete strangers. There is so much to find out about you."

"Beware! Many acquired that knowledge but only a few survived. Maybe it's not too late to save yourself!" Anna said with a comically serious tone in her voice.

"Something tells me that knowing you better will reveal to me a person with an inner beauty that can only match the beauty that I see on the outside. There's that little voice that tells me that I won't regret it, not even a tiny bit." Elsa said and she felt Elsa's hands stopping midair, just for a moment, before resuming to play with the platinum blonde strands over the queen's forehead. "Besides, who else would sacrifice her life for me if not a wonderful person?"

"What can I say? We all make mistakes." Anna said and let out such a heartfelt laugh that made Elsa's own heart skip a beat. "I would do it again, you know." She started untangling Elsa's braid, feeling the silky tresses through her fingers. "Although it feels totally different now."

"What do you mean by different?" Elsa queried.

"Back then I loved you but I didn't really know you. I loved the idea of my sister who appeared in my life after years of absence, but you were just a shadow. Now I finally get to know you better and everything I found out about you makes you more dear to me. Now there's a charming character linked to your name, a lively laughter, a person full of spirit. Elsa is no longer an idea or a shadow. Elsa is you. Sacrificing myself to protect you, would mean a whole more, because I would know who I am protecting and how much she deserves it." Anna inhaled sharply, her hands resting on Elsa's shoulders. "Do I make sense? I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz with words. Or practically anything actually." She laughed awkwardly.

There she had said it. She had admitted out loud everything that was going on in her mind, but the silence that followed made her regret doing that. She mentally cursed her big mouth. This was so not her intention. She was supposed to flatter Elsa, not scare her away!

"I won't ever let anything happen to you. As long as I am here, I will protect you with everything I have, even if that means using my power or my title as a Queen." Elsa spoke decisively and there was such strength in her words that surprised the princess, who hadn't heard the queen talk like that before. The corner of her mouth quirked up. Figures. She always felt so safe around Elsa.

"Anna, there is something more I'd like to tell you." The blonde spoke hesitantly, looking down at her hands. "It came to my notice a few days ago and I was trying to find the right moment to tell you." There was a small silence and then Elsa continued. "I have news from the Southern Isles." she took a deep breath, trying to make her voice as untroubled as possible. "It seems that Hans has escaped the prison."

"What!?" Anna's eyes opened up wide in surprise. He was supposed to be in prison for many more years, paying for his crime, staying away from them. His own father had locked him up, after the disgrace that Hans had brought to his own family and kingdom. It was a harsh action, but one that set the example not only for his other sons but for every one in Southern Isles too. Such evil actions of greed and plans for cold blood murder, were not to be tolerated.

"Anna, please calm down!" Elsa's voice was louder than usual but she couldn't help it. Anna was steaming behind her, pacing up and down along the narrow area between Elsa's chair and the tall bookcase.

"You don't understand! The only reason I could sleep in peace the night was because I knew you were safe!" Her eyes were sparkling with anger and Elsa sat differently so she could look at her sister. "Can't you see? He will come for you!"

"It's going to be ok. I will double the guards. I will make sure that he won't come close to us." Elsa's tone as pleading for Anna to cool down. She could see how upset this made her and if not anything else, she was at least glad that nobody knew that man's whereabouts. Who knows what Anna could be capable of if she knew where he was…

"Elsa, you know what has to be done. This way we can make sure that nobody comes close to you." The redhead looked at her sister with meaning.

"No. I gave my word that once the gates opened they will never close again. I am not going to return to the kind of life we used to have. It's not fair for anyone."

"Then you will have to get used to the idea of having two shadows to follow you around. Because I am not going to leave you alone. Not for that scum to take his revenge on you." Anna supported herself on the desk and looked into Elsa's blue eyes. "You remember what he said before he was taken away?"

"That he will never forget how I humiliated him. I can still remember his expression, the hate in his voice." the queen whispered.

"He humiliated himself. He only has himself to blame for his downfall. He is a dangerous and vicious man, Elsa."

"Don't be scared. If he ever comes close to you again, it will be the last thing he ever does. I promise."

"I'm not scared about myself, you silly woman! I'm scared about you. Last time he tried to slice you with his sword!"

"I will be ok. Don't forget that I have my power. If he tries anything nasty we will get a new statue for the ice palace." Elsa grinned. "Besides we don't even know if he is coming our way. If he is smart enough, he will run as far away from here as possible."

"Let's hope he has some brains then. Because next time, there won't be anything to send back to his daddy." Anna replied, her mood getting lighter, seeing her sister's genuine smile. She wondered if she really was paranoid as she resumed her place behind Elsa's chair. Deep inside, all she wished for was her fears to be unreasonable. "I will try something new with your hair." she suddenly said, changing the topic of their conversation. "I'm pretty sure it will suit you." And with that she started combing Elsa's blonde hair with her fingers.

"As long as it doesn't look like your jungle morning hair, I will accept it."

"Hey! It's not my fault that my hair is wild!" Anna protested and purposely pulled a strand a bit more than she should, grinning with triumph when Elsa let out a sound of pain.

"I do like your hair though." Elsa said. "It reminds me of bright red sunset or fire's orange flames." Elsa leaned back to her seat and pushed her head all the way back to look at Anna standing behind her. Her platinum blonde hair poured over Anna's hands, her bare neck and shoulders free for the princess' eyes to feast on. "Sometimes _you_ remind me of fire too." Elsa added.

"I miss my light colored stand though. I believe it gave my hair some kind of character."

"Maybe I should give you another one then!" Elsa lifted her hand, pointing her finger at the princess and pretending to shoot Anna with a bolt of frost, when there was another _accidental_ pull. "Ahh!"

"Deserves you right!" Anna said, lowering her face over Elsa's just a bit. Elsa who was still keeping her position, looking back at Anna. "Don't forget who has the upper hand now, your majesty." Anna said cunningly, her eyes narrowing.

"Do it once more and I shall show you the true power of the ice!" Elsa retorted and straightened her body again, but her threaten was fast followed by her loud laughter, bringing a similar one on the princess' lips.

"Do sisters do that?" Anna asked when they both recovered.

"You mean obstructing their sister's serious work and messing with her hair in the royal study?"

"Actually yes! And joking and laughing."

"I believe so, yes." Anna replied.

"Do sisters do that too?" Anna pulled Elsa's hair again, but this time softer, differently and there was something in her voice too, something Elsa couldn't completely comprehend.

"Definitely." She answered playfully.

"And this? Anna's hands reached lower for the base of the blonde's neck, pretending to capture a blonde tress that escaped her, all accidentally letting her fingers graze against Elsa's warm skin.

She heard it and felt it too, that deep breath that Elsa inhaled and kept it, or how Elsa held still, not making a sound, as if daring her to go on further. And she did.

"Or this?" Anna's voice sounded extremely close to her ear. Elsa swallowed dryly and took another shuddering breath. She could feel Anna's breath too, so close to her cheek and her own poor heart beating furiously, so fast that Elsa thought it might leap out of her chest soon.

"I… I don't know." _Yes, go on. Maybe you'll actually believe it in the end. Sisters don't do that! They don't desire their sister's touch and they definitely don't feel the urge to close their eyes and enjoy every single moment of their interaction!_

_Conceal don't feel. Don't feel! Don't! Feel!_ How could she ever not feel Anna's presence when Elsa was just one individual and the princess was the whole universe, wrapped all around her? It was not fair. Something dark and intoxicating was taking over her, as Anna's fingers returned on her neck and trailed all the way from her collarbone to her jaw. No, there was no way she could ignore such a powerful and overwhelming sensation, it was above her self-command, above all of her resistances.

"Elsa? I hope that tome is not important." Anna sounded amused and Elsa snapped her eyes open at once, to see Anna's index finger pointing at something in front of Elsa and then-

"Oh, no! I think I totally ruined it!" Elsa exclaimed, her voice coarse, still not entirely recovered from her previous state. Not only the open book in front of her, but all the documents and the desk were covered by a thick crust of ice, large icicles hanging from the desk's edges, too. The room's temperature must have dropped rapidly, because she could clearly see her breath turning into white steam.

"Does that mean that we can finally leave this sad room and go somewhere more fun?" Anna walked towards the exit with a devilish grin over her face, one that said that she had taken her sweet revenge for all of Elsa's constant teasing. She stood there for a moment, taking in the image of the queen in front of her, hair free over her shoulders, face flushed and eyes slightly darker than usual, sitting behind a completely frozen desk.

To her oblivion though, she did offer a similar sight to Elsa, almost giving away how everything had happened not only to tease her sister but also because it was one of her deepest desires to touch the blonde like she did.

And with that Anna left, closing the door behind her, leaving a confused Elsa alone, to think what all these could mean and to realize two things: that she still had no complete control over her power and that only the idea of Anna touching Kristoff the same way she had touched Elsa, was making her so furious that she would gladly turn the man into an icecube and ship him to the northest and coldest part of the Kingdom, somewhere where ice never melts.


End file.
